servant of evil
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: ramalan akan lahirnya sepasang kembar membuat raja dan ratu khawatir. hingga akhirnya rin, sang putri kerajaan membuat ramalan itu terbukti aih! bad summary!.Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Nyan! Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya! Jadi mohon maaf kalo aneh**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid sama sekali bukan milik saya**

Suatu hari disebuah kerajaan, sang ratu melahirkan bayi kembar, seorang laki laki, dan seorang lagi perempuan. Namun, tidak ada yang berbahagia atas kelahiran kedua bayi tersebut, termasuk raja dan ratu. "kenapa harus kembar? Kenapa tidak seorang laki atau seorang perempuan? Kenapa harus sepasang kembar?" ucap sang ratu sambil menangis. Raja sendiri hanya terdiam, tidak dapat berkata apa apa. Pikirannya telah dipenuhi oleh ucapan seorang peramal tua yang datang keistana beberapa bulan lalu.

"_**jika sang ratu melahirkan sepasang anak kembar, Berhati hatilah! Karena salah satu dari mereka akan menggulingkan raja dan ratu dan menghancurkan kerajaan".**_

**4 tahun setelahnya…**

Sang raja dan ratu semakin khawatir melihat perkembangan len dan rin, anak kembar yang dilahirkan yang mulia ratu 4 tahun lalu. Mereka bertumbuh dengan cepat.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan yang mulia? Jika seperti ini terus maka ramalan itu cepat atau lambat akan terjadi" kata ratu dengan suara bergetar. jelas sekali kalau dia tidak ingin orang lain merebut mahkota ratu darinya, bahkan jika itu adalah putrinya sendiri. "tenang ratuku. Kita pastikan dulu siapa yang berkemungkinan akan mengambil tahta kita. Lalu kita jauhkan dari kerajaan ini" kata yang mulia raja yang juga tidak ingin tahtanya direbut oleh orang lain.

"len ayo kita bermain!" seru seorang gadis kecil. Dengan manja dia memeluk seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki fisik yang sama dengannya sedang membaca buku "iya, tunggu sebentar, rin" jawab anak laki laki bernama len itu lalu menandai buku besar yang dibacanya sedrai tadi. "ekonomi kerajaan? Kenapa len mmebaca buku sulit seperti itu?" tanya rin lagi dengan tidak melepaskan pelukannya "hehe, karena tidak lama lagi aku akan menjadi raja maka aku harus belajar dari sekarang" jawab len sanbil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat khas dari dirinya. "wa! Len hebat!" kata rin lagi

Tanpa mereka sadari raja mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan dengan wajah penuh ketakutan dia berkata "len, dia akan menggulingkanku".

Tiba tiba saja para pengawal kerajaan menangkap len "akh! Apa apan ini? Ayah tolong aku!" kata len sambil meronta ronta ingun melepaskan diri. "asingkan dia didesa terpencil" kata raja dingin. Para pengawal pun melaksanakan perintah raja. "akh! Tidak ! lepaskan aku!.. rin!" seru len melihat rin tadi menangis sambil meronta ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari p[elukan ibunya. "lepaskan aku ibu! Aku ingin bersama dengan l;en! Len! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" seru rin dengan suara serak dengan tidak berhenti meronta ronta. "tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri rin! Tidaka akan pernah! Aku akan kembali! Aku janji!" Kata len sesaat sebelum dia masuk kedalam kereta dan hilang dibalik sunyinya malam. "kenapa? Kenapa ayah dan ibu memisahkan akau dan len?" Tanya rin sambil terisak isak. Tapi ayah dan ibunya tidak menjawab dan malah meninggalkan rin menangis sendirian. Setelah selesai menangis rin memandangi jalan yang dilalui kereta yang membawa len.

"_**aku benci! Aku benci ayah dan ibu! Aku berjanji suatu saat nanti aku akan membalaskan dendam pada kalian"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NYANN! Kali ini miharu akan ikut serta!  
miharu: terserah deh**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid bukan milik saya. Tetapi hasegawa miharu adalah setan saya! (dilempari bebek ama miharu) GYAAAAA!  
****Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena alur yang kecepetan. In****i**** dikarenakan saya harus menyelesaikan fanfic ****and cer****ita **** saya yg lain yg berjumlah 1****1**** buah!**

**yap! Mari kita mulai! (^w^)/**

**10 tahun telah berlalu...**

Raja dan ratu tampak bahagia karena Len, anak laki laki mereka yang telah mereka buang, tak pernah terdengar lagi kabarnya. Mereka bahkan menghapus nama Len dari daftar keluarga kerajaan. Mereka fikir Len sudah , mereka tidak tahu, dibelakang mereka, sepasang mata penuh dendam selalu memperhatikan mereka dan berniat menghancurkan mereka.

"Hamba membawakan teh untuk yang mulia raja dan ratu"ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, dari pakaiannya, dia terlihat seperti seorang pelayan.

"Terimakasih, hasegawa. Sekarang kamu boleh pergi" jawab ratu sambil mengambil cangkir tehnya. Hasegawa miharu, pelayan itu membungkukkan badan lalu segera pergi menuju istal kuda yang terletak dibelakang istana. Disana telah menunggu seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya.

"Apa yang anda perintahkan sudah hamba laksanakan, yang mulia" kata miharu dengan wajah penuh dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Bagus, seperti yang uang dan kuda ini, pergilah sejauh mungkin dimana para penjaga istana tidak dapat menemukanmu" jawab gadis itu. Miharu membungkukkan badan lalu mengambil tali kekang kuda yang dipegang oleh gadis itu dan kemudian pergi entah kemana.

Keesokan paginya seluruh penghuni istana gempar karena raja dan ratu ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa

"Teh ini, berisi racun" ucap tabib istana saat meneliti penyebab kematian raja dan ratu.

Para penjaga istana berpencar mencari pelayan yang member teh beracun itu pada yang mulia raja dan ratu. Tapi hasilnya nihil, pelayan itu telah hilang bagaikan asap. Seluruh kerajaan tidak terkecuali rakyat berbelasungkawa atas kematian raja dan ratu. Tetapi sebaliknya, sang putri, yang mulia Rin,tidak menampakkan perasaan sedihnya. Justru sebaliknya, dia tersenyum puas, seolah seolah beban yang ditanggungnya menghilang. Dengan santai dia duduk disinggahsana raja lalu berkata

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu Len pulang".

**? POV**

Sudah 10 yang sangat lama sekarang aku tidak akan lupa, kejadian yang merubah hidupku untuk selamanya. Aku sendiri tidak menyerah. Dengan seluruh kemampuanku sekarang aku akan mencoba memasuki istana sekali lagi. Aku ingin menepati janjiku pada seorang gadis kecil yang menangisi kepergianku. Aku tidak peduli apa tanggapan yang mulia raja dan ratu nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang ini aku akan menemui Rin, saudara kecilku yang manis.

Tak lama setelah sampai di kota, aku dikejutkan oleh berita tentang kematian raja dan ratu. Dan yang akan mewarisi tahta adalah Rin, putri semata wayang kerajaan. Well, aku tidak akan protes bahwa yang mulia Rin adalah putri satu satunya. Alasannya:

Karena aku laki laki

Karena mereka tidak mengakuiku sebagai anak mereka

Aku juga tidak peduli

Aku tidak akan ragu lagi. Tanpa ba bi bu aku langsung masuk keistana (author: ada maling!). disana aku melihat dengan jelas sosok gadis yang sangatku Rindukan. Rambut dan mata yang sama denganku. Bibirnya yang tipis dan sangat imut saat memanggil namaku.

"Hamba datang kemari ingin melamar pekerjaan sebagai pelayan. Apa yang mulia mau menerima hamba?" kataku sambil membungkuk hormat.

Sesekali kulirik dia. Matanya yang besar itu semakin membulat saat melihatku. Bibirnya yang tipis dan mungil itu bergerak dan samar samar terdengar "Len….."

Aku tersenyum dia masih mengenaliku.

"Len…..Len!" serunya dan tanpa kuduga duga langsung memelukku hingga kami berdua terjatuh.

"Len ini benar benar Len kan?" tanyanya dengan mata yang basah karena menangis.

"Ternyata kamu masih ingat padaku Rin"

Perlahan lahan Rin bangkit dan duduk disampingku. Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang sudah sangatku Rindukan.

**Rin POV**

Aku melihat seorang pria tepat berdiri dihadapanku. Fisiknya sangat mirip denganku, apa dia…

"Len…" kataku lirih.

Dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat kukenal , senyum milik Len!.  
tanpa fikir panjang lagi aku segera berlari dan memeluknya dengan terus memanggil namanya.

" Len! Ini benar benar Len kan?" tanpa kusadari cairan bening keluar dari kedua mataku. Aku menangis...

"Ternyata kamu masih ingat padaku Rin" jawab Len.

Perlahan lahan aku bangkit dan tersenyum. Aku ingin melihat senyum Len yang selalu menenangkan hatiku itu. Senyum yang ditujukannya hanya untukku.

"Aku pulang, Rin" kata Len sambil menghapus air mataku lalu dia tersenyum.

Senyum Len, senyum yang hanya menjadi milikku.

"Jadi yang mulia, apakah anda mau menerima hamba sebagai pelayan yang mulia?" aku sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Tentu. Jika kamu bersumpah akan selalu melaksanakan perintahku dan melayaniku dengan seluruh jiwa ragamu" jawabku dengan memposisikan diriku sebagai seorang ratu.

Kuperhatikan lagi Len, terlihat senyumnya yang semakin mengembang. "Saya bersumpah".


	3. Chapter 3

**Miharu: Yak, kita mulai kembali cerita ini!**

**Rin: disini akan ada adegan pembunuhannya!  
mikan: hehehe #ngupas jeruk  
Miharu + Rin: jeruk!  
BAK! BUK! GYAAA!  
#Suara suara gaje terdengar**

**Len: daripada nungguin tiga orang gaje disana lebih baik kita mulai ceritanya**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid bukan milik author, tapi author milik hasegawa**

**Mikan: hei, kebalik tuh!  
Len: #cuek**

**Normal pov**

"Len, aku mau orang ini dibereskan" ucap ratu kepada pelayannya yang setia sambil menyodorkan sebuah foto. Pelayan itu mengambil dan memperhatikan foto itu. "hamba laksanakan yang mulia. Besok pagi, anda tidak akan melihat wajahnya lagi." Kata pelayan itu. Ratu mengulum senyum licik mendengar jawabannya.

**Len pov**

Kulihat kembali foto orang itu, dia adalah Kiyoteru Hiyama, salah satu menteri kerajaan. Dia sudah seperti ayah dan guru bagiku. Kutarik nafas panjang sekali lagi. Ini adalah perintah yang mulia ratu dan aku harus mematuhinya. Kuambil jubahku dan juga pedang yang selalu berlumuran darah korbanku. Dan akupun pergi kekediaman Kiyoteru  
"Len? Kenapa kamu datang malam malam begini?" tanpa perlu menjawab pertanyaan Kiyoteru aku langsung menebas lehernya hingga putus dan segera kembali keistana.

"Len, kerjamu benar benar bagus" kata yang mulia ratu saat melihat rakyatnya yang gempar mendengar kematian sang menteri yang sangat memperhatikan rakyat kecil itu.

"terimakasih yang mulia" jawabku singkat.

"jangan memanggilkuseperti itu. Kamu membuatku merasa bersalah, Len" katanya dengan cemberut.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menahan tawa . dari sisi ini dia terlihat sangat imut dan polos.

"Len, kamu benci padaku?" tanya Rin tiba tiba yang tentu saja membuatku kaget.  
"kenapa yang mulia berkata begitu?" kataku balik bertanya.

Terlihat dari wajahnya kalau ia sangat tidak nyaman dengan panggilan itu.

"aku ini kejam, aku selalau menyuruhmu membunuh orang orang yang tidak kusukai. Apa kamu tidak benci pada sifatku yang seperti ini?"

Tampak jelas cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Rinku yang polos ini menangis.

"aku tidak akan pernah sekalipun membencimu, Rin. Kamulah satu satunya orang yang paling kusayangi. Dan tetap akan seperti itu untuk selamanya" kataku sambil menyapu air matanya.

**Rin pov**

Pagi hari, aku dibangunkan dengan berita bahwa menteri kiyoteru telah mati dibunuh. Aku tersenyum puas. Len telah melaksanakan tugasnya cdengan baik. Kenapa aku membunuh kiyoteru, menteri yang sangat baik dan sudah seperti ayah bagiku? Alasannya mudah, aku bosan dengan kritikannya tentang menyalah gunakan kekuasaanku dan penaikan pajak bagi golongan borjuis (silahkan buka buku sejarah prancis kalian). Jadi aku meminta Len membunuhnya dan inilah hasilnya.

"Len, kerjamu benar benar bagus" kataku saat menyadari Len sudah berada di belakangku.

"terimakasih yang mulia" jawab Len.

Terdengar sangat menyakitkan ditelingaku. Seolah olah ini semua semata mata atas peRintahku dan dia melakukannya karena dia pelayanku.

"jangan memanggilkuseperti itu. Kamu membuatku merasa bersalah, Len" kataku dengan wajah cemberut.

Tapi kenapa Len justru tersenyum seperti meledekku?.

"Len, kamu benci padaku?" tiba tiba kata kata itu meluncur dari mulutku.

Aku memang berfikir kalau seperti itu, tapi aku takut memastikannya. Aku takut Len sebenarnya sangat membenciku.  
"kenapa yang mulia berkata begitu?" tanya Len balik dan ditambah embel embel yang mulia ratu membuat hatiku semakin terasa sakit.

"aku ini kejam, aku selalu menyuruhmu membunuh orang orang yang tidak kusukai. Apa kamu tidak benci pada sifatku yang seperti ini?"

"tanpa kusadari cairan bening mengalir dipipiku. Aku menyadri sepasang tangan telah menyentuh pipiku dan menyapu cairan bening tadi.  
"aku tidak akan pernah sekalipun membencimu, Rin. Kamulah satu satunya orang yang paling kusayangi. Dan tetap akan seperti itu untuk selamanya" kata Len dengan nada serius.

Hatiku tenang saat mendengarnya.

Besoknya Len mengajakku pergi kepantai. Dia melemparkan sebuah botol kecil dengan kertas didalamnya ke laut.

"Len apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanyaku penasaran

"apa Rin tahu, jika kita melemparkan botol berisi keinginan kita kelaut dan dia hilang dari pandangan kita. Maka keinginan kita akan terkabulkan" jawab Len.

Aku hanya ber- oh ria mendengarnya.

"apa Rin ingin mencobanya?" Len balik bertanya

"tidak perlu. Karena aku yakin Len akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku" kataku dengan yakin.

Len hanya memandangku sambil tersenyum. Tiba tiba aku ingat sesuatu

"Len, aku ingin meminta sesuatu"


	4. Chapter 4

**Nyaaaaa!  
Miharu: ada apa lagi dengan author gila ini?  
author: #nunjukin tangan yang udah banyak darah# satu pr udah selesai!  
Rin: bagus, bagus. Tapi lihat tugasmu yang lain #nunjuk alat alat jahit, kertas dan segala macam fanfic dan original story yag belum selesai#  
author : GYAAAAA! #mati ditempat#**

Len: (disclaimer) author pemalas ini tidak mungkin memiliki vocaloid. Dia hanya pelayan dari kami #ketawa iblis#

**Len Pov**

"Sampai!" seruku saat melewati gerbang kota green.

****dan seperti namanya, kota ini benar benar HIJAU!. Baik bangunan, pakaian hingga rambut dan mata mereka semuanya berwarna hijau. Bersama dengan Josephin, kuda kesayangan ratu, kami berkeliling mencari kantor walikota. Sambil berjalan aku kembali mengingat ngingat pesan ratu kepadaku

"_Cari pria berambut biru disana. Dia adalah pangeran dari laut seberang. Lalu berikan ini" kata ratu sambil memberiku kotak kecil berwarna merah dengan ukiran emas._

_Aku mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya ratu begitu baik hati sampai memeberi seseorang hadiah._

"_Untuk apa ini yang mulia?" tanyaku dengan perasaan khawatir._

_Ratu hanya tersenyum dan pipinya bersemu merah muda. Sekarang aku mengerti, ratu kita telah jatuh cinta pada pria itu_

Setelah menyampaikan maksud kedatanganku kepeda walikota dia segera memberiku tempat untuk menginap dan juga tidak lupa memberi josephine tempat istirahat yang nyaman. Sebelum mencari pangeran pujaan hati yang mulia Rin, aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota. Dan tepat saat baru melangkahkan kaki keluar dari penginapan, angin kencang menerbangkan topiku. Cukup lama aku mengejar topiku, sampai akhirnya seorang gadis dengan rambut yang diikat twintail dan pastinya berwarna hijau menangkap topiku. Aku mendatanginya dan mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah menangkap topiku. Dia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat indah dan cerah. Membuat dadaku terasa hangat. Perasaan apa ini?  
"Namaku Hatsune Miku, sipa namamu?" dia bertanya dengan suara yang merdu, membuat hatiku tenang.  
"Len, Kagamine Len. Senang bertemu denganmu Hatsune" jawabku singkat  
"panggil aku Miku. Senang bertemu denganmu, Len".


	5. Chapter 5

**Gyaaaaa! Maafkan aku untuk chapter sebelumnya yang kependekan itu!**

**Itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja karena lupa disave (T^T)**

**Len : sudah! Pergi dulu sana! Banyak tugas tuh! #nendang author#**

**Rin : berhubung Miharu juga udah mati #dilempari roadroller# kami yang menguasai ff ini!**

**(disclaimer) vocaloid adalah milik author saat dia sudah mati**

**Author : kata katanya kejam!**

**Rin : pergi sana! # ngelemparin author dengan bawang putih#**

**Len POV**

Besok paginya aku pergi mencari pangeran berambut biru itu. pasti tidak sulit mengingat dia satu satunya pria berambut biru ditengah lautan warna hijau ini.

Dan benar saja, dalam sekejap aku sudah menemukannya. Dia duduk disebuah kursi sambil memakan es krim.

**Es krim? **Seorang pangeran memakan es krim dengan wajah kekanakan. Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang disukai Rin dari orang ini?.

"Saya Kagamine Len. utusan dari yang mulia ratu Kagamine Rin. Saya diperintahkan untuk memberikan ini pada anda" kataku sambil membungkuk hormat dan menyodorkan kotak merah berukir emas padanya.

Dia hanya memandangi kotak itu lama lama hingga akhirnya menjawab

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah bertunangan"

Aku terdiam dan perlahan lahan mengantongi kembali kotak itu. Dalam hatiku bertanya tanya 'siapa gadis yang beruntung atau tolol yang menjadi tunangan pangeran childish ini?' . setelah cukup lama terdiam akhirnya suara yang kukenali menghancurkan suasana hening ini.

"Kaito, ternyata kamu disini" aku berbalik dan mendapati Miku berjalan menuju kearah kami

"Lho, Len juga ada disini?" dia bertanya dengan suara yang sangat lembut dan membuat wajahku memerah

"I, iya. Aku ada urusan dengan pangeran" kataku sambil memalingkan muka. Takut jika Miku melihat wajahku yang memerah karena malu.

Kami terdiam kembali hingga Kaito buka suara "Kalian sudah saling kenal? Kagamine, perkenalkan, tunanganku"

Aku membatu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Miku adalah tunangan pangeran Kaito. Aku menoleh pada Miku. Dan dia hanya tertunduk diam dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa kutebak. Ada apa ini?

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Seorang pemuda duduk di kursi dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Berulang kali dia menarik nafas panjang dan melirik tas kulit yang sudah duduk manis disampingnya. Dia menarik nafas sekali lagi seraya bergumam

"Apa yang harus kukatan pada Rin jika dia tahu aku telah gagal?"

Setelah menarik nafas panjang sekali lagi pemuda itu mengambil tas dan berjalan menuju istal kuda

"Josephin, kita kan pulang" bisik pemuda itu pada kuda didepannya.

Kuda itu meringkik dan menghentakkan kakinya pada lantai beralaskan jerami berkali kali. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan membelai surai kuda itu

"kamu sudah sangat merindukan Rin ya? Aku juga"

.

Dengan mengendarai Josephin dia pergi meninggalkan kota yang penuh dengan warna hijau itu. Tepat saat akan melangkahkan kaki keluar dai gerbang kota, suara yang terdengar merdu memanggilnya.

"Len"

Pemuda bernama Len itu berbalik dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut hijau yang diikat twintail berlari kearahnya. Yang juga menjadi salah satu penyebab kegundahan hatinya.

"Miku…." Ucap Len lirih.

"Len, kamu sudah akan pergi? Apa kamu akan kembali? Ah ini untukmu" kata Miku bertubi tubi. Dia lalu menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan hijau kepada Len.

"Apa ini?" tanya Len heran sambil mengambil bungkusan itu.

"Hadiah dariku. Agar kamu tidak melupakanku" kata Miku dengan ekspresi muka sedih.

"Terimakasih Miku dan.. maaf. Karena aku tidak memliki apapun untuk diberikan padamu" jawab Len dengan tidak melepaskan pandangan dari bungkusan hijau itu.

"Kalau begitu berjanjlah satu hal kepadaku" kata Miku dengan air muka berubah cerah

Len mendongak. Menatap Miku "Berjanji apa?"

"Berjanjilah kalau kamu akan kembali kemari"

Len tersenyum dan menyangggupinya.

.

.

.

**Rin pov**

Sudah 3 hari, aku mulai merindukan Len. Aku merindukan senyumannya yang menenangkan hatiku. Dan juga suaranya saat memanggilku. Apakah Len juga merindukan aku?

"aku pulang, Rin"

Aku terkejut. Segera aku berbalik dan mendapati Len yang kini telah berada sangat senang. Langsung saja aku memeluknya dengan erat.

"maaf, Rin"

Aku melihat kerah Len. Kenapa dia meminta maaf?

"ada apa Len?"

Len melepaskan pelukanku dan langsung bertekuk lutut

"maafkan hamba yang mulia. Titah yang mulia, gagal hamba laksanakan"

Len mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya, sebuah kotak merah dengan ukiran emas, Dan menyerahkannya kepadaku. Aku mengambi l kotak itu dengan ekspresi datar. Tidak ada rasa kesal ataupun benci atas penolakan itu. Kenapa? Aku sendiri pun tidak tahu.

" Pangeran ternyata sudah memiliki , hatsune Miku"

Aku menangkap ada getaran saat dia menyebutkan nama gadis itu. Tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan adanya suara ringkikan Josephin yang seolah olah memanggilku.

"tidak apa apa Len. Ehm, maukah kamu menemaniku berjalan jalan dipantai bersama Josephin?"

Kataku sambil menjulurkan tanganku pada Len. Dia nampak terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman. Len nampaknya menangkap apa yang kumaksud dengan mengambil tanganku dan mencium punggung tanganku dia berkata "dengan senang hati, my Queen".

**Len : Weh! Beda banget dengan videonya! #makan popcorn**

**Rin : namanya juga aho. Biarkan dia melakukan hal yang disukainya #ikut makan sambil liatin author yang udah nangis darah**

**Len : ehem! Sekarang saatnya untuk mengatakan 2 kata yang sering dilupakan ahothor itu**

**Review Please~**


	6. Chapter 6

**(disclaimer) saya bukanlah pemilik vocaloid  
**

Rin POV  
aku mulai merasakan keanehan pada diri Len. Dia lebih sering keluar istana dan perhatiannya padaku mulai berkurang. Aku benci itu!

Aku mulai memata matai Len. Dengan menggunakan pakaian rakyat biasa dan juga pita besar sebagai pengganti mahkota dikepalaku, aku mulai mengikutinya keluar dari istana.

Kami berjalan cukup jauh hingga akhirnya sampai disebuah gerbang kota yang kuketahui bernama greentown.

"Ada perlu apa Len kesini?" gumamku sambil terus memperhatikan Len dari kejauhan.

Tak berapa lama aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau panjang yang diikat twintail menyambut kedatangan Len dengan senyuman. Dan Len membalas senyumannya. Dia tersenyum untuk gadis itu! Senyum yang hanya milikku akan dibagi dengan gadis itu! Aku tidak terima!.

* * *

Normal POV  
Len kembali keistana dengan hati berbunga bunga. Dia berjanji pada Miku bahwa besok dia akan mengajak Miku berjalan jalan disekitar pantai didekat istana.

Begitu Len melangkahkan kakinya memasuki istana sepasang tanan kecil memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat, hingga membuat Len sedikit susah bernafas. Len melihat kebawah dan mengetahui bahwa Rin lah yang memeluknya.

"Yang mulia..."

belum sempat Len menyelesaikan ucapannya dia mendengar suara isak tangis. Seketika Len panik dan khawatir. Rin menangis adalah hal yang tabu baginya. Semua yang membuat Rin menangis harus dimusnahkan. Itulah prinsip hidupnya.

"Len, aku ingin kamu membereskan..."

belum sempat Rin menyelesaikan perkataannya, Len telah memotongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan

"siapa dia? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis? Apakah si ice cream freak itu? Baiklah, malam ini dia akan segera kubereskan" kata Len dengan amarah yang meledak ledak.

Ketahuilah, ini pertama kalinya Len bersikap seperti itu.

"bukan Len. Tapi aku ingin membereskan, semua gadis berambut hijau"

Len terpaku. Seluruh gadis berambut hijau, dan itu berarti Miku juga termasuk didalamnya. Len tidak segera menjawab, ini pertama kalinya dia ragu menjalankan titah dari Rin.

"kenapa kamu ingin aku membunuh semua gadis berambut hijau" tanya Len dengan sedikit meninggikan suara

"i, ini karena aku benci pada rambut berwarna hijau. Kelihatan norak dan jelek. Lalu kenapa kamu bertanya? Bukankah seorang servant akan melaksanakan perintah tuannya tanpa bertanya?" jawab Rin dan

memposisikannya sebagai ratu.

Len tercekat, ini adalah perintah sang ratu. Dan dia wajib melaksanakannya.

"baiklah my queen. Besok pagi yang mulia tidak akan melihat rambut berwarna hijau lagi" kata Len dengan suara bergetar.

Malam hari, Len melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan ratu untuknya dengan membawa pedang yang selalu menemani setiap tugasnya dalam membereskan orang orang yang dibenci ratu, dan juga jubah, dia datang ke greentown dan membunuh siapapun manusia berambut hijau yang berpapasan dengannya, tak pedul laki laki maupun perempuan. Dalam beberapa jam, seluruh penduduk didesa itu telah tewas. Kecuali satu orang.

"Miku..." ucap Len lirih.

Segera Len mengunjungi rumah Miku. Miku tentu saja terkejut melihat kedatangan Len ditengah malam

"ada apa Len? Kenapa kamu datang ditengah malam" tanya Miku.

Len sendiri tidak mampu berkata kata. Dia terlalu takut untuk memberitahukan kebenaran pada Miku.

"ayo, masuklah" kata Miku menawarkan Len masuk kerumahnya yang bernuansa hijau dan putih itu.

Tiba tiba Len memeluknya, Miku tentu saja terkejut. Tapi dia segera merasa nyaman dan balas memeluknya.

"Miku, aku sebenarnya...aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Maaf, maafkan aku" kata Len dengan suara bergetar.

Miku bingung harus berkata apa. Disisi lain Miku merasa bahagia karena Len mencintainya karena dia juga mencintai Len. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah permintaan maaf Len.  
Miku tidak memgerti untuk apa permintaan maaf itu sampai dia menyadari pedang yang berlumuran darah dan terdapat beberapa helai rambut tertinggal di tangannya. Miku akhirnya mengerti. Perlahan lahan dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Len

"terimakasih, aku juga mencintaimu" kata Miku dengan tidak lupa senyum manis diwajahnya.

"sekarang bunuhlah aku" kata Miku setengah berbisik ditelinga Rin, membuat Len membatu.

Dia ingat akan tujuannya semula.

Len menaikkan tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah pedang. Gerakannya terhenti, Tidak sanggup membunuh orang yang dia cintai.  
Tapi Miku berkata lain. Ditariknya tangan kanan Len dan membuat pedang yang dipegang Len mengenai dan menembus dada Miku. Dan seketika itu juga Miku tewas!

Len tidak berkata apa apa. Air matanya mengalir. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Setelah puas menangis, dia berbalik dari rumah Miku. Dia tidak ingin terlalu lama berada disana atau dia akan ketahuan. Tepat saat berada didepan pintu Len melihat dua orang berdiri dengan jarak beberapa meter darinya, seorang pria berambut biru dan seorang gadis berambut putih. Jangan jangan...

Kaito POV  
saat ini aku sedang berjalan jalan dengan Haku, sahabat Miku. Miku cemburu? Tidak mungkin. Karena yang dicintainya bukan aku. Aku tau itu.  
Yang dicintainya adalah kagamine Len, servant yang mulia ratu kagamine Rin yang paling setia. Bagaimana nama keluarga mereka bisa sama? Jangan tanya aku, aku juga tidak tau.

Kembali kemasalah awal. Aku pergi bersama Haku untuk menenangkan diri sekaligus curhat kepadanya. Aku tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Membiarkan Miku pergi atau memaksanya untuk tetap menikah denganku?

"semuanya tergantung pada keputusan pangeran. Berikanlah Miku keputusan yang terbaik" ucap Haku.

Setelah cukup puas berjalan jalan kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat sampai digerbang green town aku mencium bau amis darah dan melihat mayat berserakan dimana mana. Ada apa ini?

Perasaanku tidak enak. Segera kutarik tangan Haku dan segera berlari kerumah. Aku mengkhawatirkan Miku. Kami tinggal beberapa langkah lagi saat kulihat Len keluar dari rumah Miku. Dia memegang sebuah pedang yang berlumuran darah. Apa dia yang membunuh mereka semua?

Aku mengedipkan mata dan dia sudah hilang. Aku segera masuk kedalam rumah dengan Haku yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Suaraku tercekat saat melihat Miku yang sudah bermandikan darah. Jantungnya sudah tidak berdetak lagi. Dia sudah mati.. Kupeluk tubuh yang sudah dingin itu. Bulir bulir cairan bening keluar dari mataku. Kenapa? Kenapa dia membunuh Miku? Dia mencintai Miku bukan? Walaupun ini perintah dari ratu, apa dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Miku? Orang yang dia cintai? Kenapa? KENAPA?.

Rin pov  
aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku bermimpi buruk. Dalam mimpi aku melihat Len. Dia tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya bukan senyum yang selalu menenangkan hatiku, tapi justru menyakitkan. Setelah itu perlahan lahan Len menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku keluar dari kamar untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Tiba2 aku kaget melihat Len yang berlumuran darah disekujur tubuhnya

"maaf membuatmu takut yang mulia" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Tapi, senyumnya sangat menyakitkan persis spt mimpiku.

"kamu tidak apa apa Len?"tanyaku.

Len terdiam untuk beberapa lama lalu tersenyum lagi

"Aku tidak apa apa"

kemudian pergi meninggalkanku. Ada apa dengan Len?  
Aku mengikutinya secara diam diam menuju kamarnya. Aku mendengar suara isak tangis. Len menangis! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Len menangis. tiba tiba hatiku terasa sakit. Kenapa ini?

* * *

Normal pov  
esok paginya, media meliput pembunuhan di green town secara besar besaran. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun dari kerajaan itu tertarik mencari pembunuhnya. Mereka tahu siapa yang berada dibalik ini semua.

03.00 pm  
"yang mulia, saatnya minum teh" kata Len, servant yang mulia Rin yang paling setia.

Dan juga saudara kembar Rin. Meskipun tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

"snack hari ini brioche!" seru Rin sambil tersenyum melihat makanan dihadapannya dengan wajah yang polos.

Len hanya tersenyum.

Diam diam Rin memperhatikan pakaian Len. Tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali syal berwarna hijau dilehernya. Rin benci, benci dengan syal itu. Mengingatkan akan gadis berambut hijau yang merebut Len darinya.

"Anda kedinginan yang mulia?" tanya Len menyadarkan Rin dari lamunannya.

"Ah! Iya, sedikit" jawab Rin sesaat setelah dia tersadar dari dinginya udara.

Tanpa diperintah Len mengalungkan syal hijau yang semula berada dileher Len ke leher Rin. Lalu Len memeluk Rin dari belakang. Rin tentu saja terkejut tapi dia segera merasa nyaman akan kehangatan Len yang memeluknya. Tapi seketika perasaannya berubah saat melihat syal hijau yang kini tergantung dilehernya.

"Apakah sekarang anda merasa hangat yang mulia? Syal itu pemberian temanku" kata Len saat Rin menatap syal hijau itu.  
Rin kesal karena syal itu dan juga cara Len memanggilnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan syal ini! Aku tidak suka! Aku benci syal ini!" seru Rin sambil meronta.

"Anda tidak suka yang mulia?" tanya Len sambil melepaskan syal itu dari Rin dan berjalan mendekati api yang membakar dedaunan yang gugur

"Jika anda benci benda ini, hamba akan memusnahkannya" kata Len.

Lalu dia menjatuhkan syal itu diatas kobaran api. Rin kaget dan secara reflek dia berlari dan menyelamatkan

syal itu. Hal itu membuat tangan Rin terbakar karena disambar kobaran api.

"Anda tidak apa apa yang mulia?" tanya Len dengan khawatir.

Rin hanya menangis sambil memeluk syal hijau itu. Rin menyesal atas apa yang dilakukannya hingga membuat Len menjadi seperti ini. Len memeluk Rin dan membiarkannya larut dalam tangisannya.  
Setelah puas menangis, Rin yang masih berada dalam pelukan Len berkata dengan lirih.

"Len, maukah kamu mengajariku cara menjadi ratu yang baik?" Len tersentak.

"Aku ingin menjadi ratu yang bisa mengerti keadaan orang lain dan bisa membantu mereka" lanjut Rin dan menatap wajah Len dengan wajah tegas, meskipun masih terdapat tetesan mata diwajahnya.

Len menghapus air mata Rin.

"Pasti, pasti aku akan mengajarimu Rin" kata Len dan tersenyum menenangkan hati Rin.

Rin membalas senyuman Len dan membenamkan kepelanya pada dada Len.


End file.
